


My Landlord's Weakness

by herstorybooks



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Rumbelle - Fandom
Genre: AU, F/M, Landlord Gold, Landlord/tennant, Librarian Belle, Rumbelle Christmas in July, RumbelleSecretSanta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 04:17:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4421018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herstorybooks/pseuds/herstorybooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my gift to the wonderful RumbelleSecretSanta Tumblr blog for Rumbelle Christmas in July.<br/>"Landlord's weakness"</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Landlord's Weakness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crankynerdgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=crankynerdgirl), [RumbelleSecretSanta](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=RumbelleSecretSanta), [RiskPig](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiskPig/gifts).



> When first got my prompt "Landlords weakness" I was really excited, then I saw who my giftee was... I WAS IN SHOCK PEOPLE! I actually had to E-mail people to check they had gotten this right! Me, my little tumblr blog, was being told to wrtie for RUMBELLESECRETSANTA! (AKA RiskPig and crankynerdgirl)! I WAS WRITING FOR THE TUMBLR FAMOUS!!! anyway.... after my week long freak out, I managed to start to write this little baby. I say little, its the longest thing I've ever written. I really really hope you like this fic. It was a honour being your Santa :)

The sound of a continuous beeping pulled Belle away from her sweet slumber and into her boring daily life. She rolled over, removing her face from her mascara stained pillow, grunting resentfully as she slammed her hand onto her alarm to shut the damn thing up. Bright angry red digits stared back at her, violently screaming the time 6:30; a horrid time to be awake. Belle’s eyes moved from the alarm clock and wandered to the cream framed picture of her mother; before she had died. When Belle was little she would be woken up to her mother’s bright smile. Her shining white teeth and ruby red lips softly singing to her, waking her gently. She was no longer woken up by her mother’s sweet singing, but at least she got to see those shining white teeth and ruby red lips.  
“What exciting adventures do you have in store for me today, mum?” she asked sarcastically before finally dropping out of bed.

After brushing her teeth and washing her face, Belle faced the battle of covering the purple bags under her eyes, caused by late night reading and Netflix. Belle pulled her wild curls into a high pony tail, too tired to do anything fancy with her hair. She pulled a bright blue skirt over her legs and onto her hips, tucked in a sleeveless white shirt and wrapped a brown belt around her waist. She placed on a knee-length blue cardigan and slipped on some black pumps, picked up her brown shoulder bag and left her small flat

“Morning!” Belle was greeted outside by her bright red friend, Ruby “Well you’re a sight for sore eyes.” She teased.  
“And for that, you can buy me a coffee.” She said linking arms with Ruby. They began to walk down the street towards Granny’s restaurant for their daily breakfast and morning chat.  
“Where were you last night?” Ruby asked. “I missed you at the Rabbit Hole.”  
“Liar,” Belle grinned. “You were with Archie again weren’t you?” She teasingly shoved her friend, enjoying the fact she was the only one her knew of her secret phone calls and visits with the town’s shrink.  
“Oh shush! It’s not my fault I prefer an older man. And speaking of older men…” Ruby nodded towards a certain older man walking across the road from them. Belle’s eyes followed Ruby’s to see a man she spent most of her days trying to avoid.  
“Oh please!” Belle groaned. “I would never do anything with that pain in the arse in a million years.”

 

A ringing woke Gold at the usual time of 6 o’clock. He swiftly left his bed, brushed his teeth, put on a suit and left his house. Gold preferred a routine to his life. Structure was a positive thing. Repetition of one’s day simply meant everything would stay the same and nothing could go wrong. He had no want for adventure or excitement. His life revolved around collecting rent, making deals and always receiving the benefits of any situation; and that is just how he liked it.

As he walked down Storybrook he heard the giggling of two young women. He turned to see the town’s provocatively dressed waitress with that nuisance of a woman, Belle French.  Storybrook’s library was under used and could be turned into something much more beneficial for the town, or more beneficial for him. Gold had many plans for that building; the only problem was Belle French.  The woman had been cunning. He may own the land the library stood on top of, however she owned the air it stood underneath. Air rights; without the ownership of the area above the building, Gold could never develop the library into the tall hotel he had planned. She made his life harder, so he made hers harder whenever the opportunity presented itself. He chuckled to himself when he remembered that he needed to increase some rent, he had planned to attack the nunnery alone, but now the library seemed like a better target.

 

Belle’s phone began to make the beeping tune it played whenever Ruby called.  
“Hi Ruby…” Belle sat at the front desk of the library with a book to her left and her dinner to her right. The day at the library had been slow, as usual during the summer holiday. The odd child was brought in by their parents as a way to get them out of the house, but that was it. Storybrook’s library got much busier during school terms. Children from 5-18 would be coming in for school books, and parents with the day to kill would come in to find a book on their new hobby to get them through the week. However today most children were inside staring at computer screens. “No the library’s pretty quiet today, I might lock up early… girl’s night in? Sure… yes bring wine.” Belle hung up her phone and crouched down underneath her desk to find her bag. Whilst she was rummaging through her belongings, she heard the small little bell on the library door. “Sorry! We’re closing early today!”  She was about to extend her apology, that was until she saw the pair of smart black shoes and the end of a gold cane. She pulled herself up from the floor to find the usual smug face of Mr Gold staring back at her.

Mr Gold had been trying to get rid of Belle and her library for as long as she could remember.  She rented the land off him and always kept her payments on time, so he could not evict her. However just as a precaution Belle put safety nets in place. After reading during a quiet day at the library, Belle read about air rights. Even if Gold did manage to kick Belle out, without her permission he couldn’t extend the building into anything more than the library it already was.

“Miss French.” He greeted her with his shark grin smile.  
“If you’re here for the rent Gold, you’re a week early.” Belle complained as she continued to collect her things.  
“Oh no Dear, I’m not here _for_ the rent.” He said in a rather sly voice, slyer than usual Belle noticed.  
“Then why are you here?” she asked continuing to not look him in the face and looking in her bag.  
“I’m here to inform you about the new rent changes.” Belle’s head snapped up seeing his manipulative little smile.  
“ _What_ new rent changes?” she asked angrily, expecting the worse.  
“I’m sorry to inform you that the rent charge is increasing.” He said not sorry at all. “You see, so many tourist have started to visit this small little town,  meaning shop owners will be gaining a lot more money, meaning they have a lot more money to give to me.”  
“What? This is a library not a shop! Any money we get, are from donations!”  
“Well I don’t think it would be fair to exclude you from the new regulations just because you don’t bother to earn more than the diner.”  
“Don’t bother? Listen, Gold…” she said his name bitterly before he interrupted her by turning and walking away.  
“See you in a week Miss French.”

“That bastard!” exclaimed Ruby.  “He can’t do that.”  
“He’s Mr Gold; he can do whatever her likes remember?” Belle moaned drunkenly with a glass of wine in her hand.  
“ I wonder why he’s such an arse.” Ruby thought out loud. “Probably needs to get some.” Both of the girls burst out with laughter.  
“Maybe if I let him have his _wicked way_ with me, he won’t increase my rent.”  Belle said jokingly.  
“Hey! There’s an idea!”  Ruby said with all seriousness.  
“What? No! I was joking Ruby!” Belle blurted through her wine glass.  
“Oh come on! When you first arrived in Storybrook you said so yourself you thought he was incredibly attractive. What was it you said… oh yes! He had a sense of maturity that screamed strong sexual skills!”  
“Yeah well that was before I learnt how much of a dick he is.”

 _The moving van rolled away from Belle, leaving her to stare inside her new home surrounded with cardboard boxes. She sighed happily staring at the surroundings of her new life as Storybrook’s new librarian. She pulled back her curls into a pony tail and began to remove books from the boxes and placing them onto the shelves in alphabetical order. After half an hour of working in her white T-shirt and black jogging bottoms, she heard the sound of a click on the floor. She jumped up turning around. “I’m sorry we’re not open yet…” Belle trailed off as she saw the man standing in front of her. He wasn’t a tall man, but taller than her, dressed in a dark suit with a purple tie. His hair was slightly starting to grey, obviously older than her but still very inviting. She suddenly felt very uncomfortable for her lack of smart appearance._  
_“Miss French I presume?” his voice was dark and soft like velvet._  
 _“Err yes, and you are…”_  
 _“Mr Gold.”  The name rang a bell… oh yes! The landlord!_  
 _“Mr Gold yes! Of course! How can I help you?”_  
 _“I just came to welcome you to our small little town.” How kind, she thought._  
 _“Well thank you. It’s a lovely town, attracts a lot of tourists I’m aware.” She said nervously with her hands resting in front of her._  
 _“Yes, well hopefully you will get plenty of visitors and donations. Welcome to Storybrook Miss French.” He turned on his heels and walked away smoothly out the door._  
 _“What an interesting man.” She said quietly to herself_

_Later on that evening Belle went to visit her old friend from college, Ruby. They sat in her barely furnished apartment on her soft material sofa with a bottle of red wine._   
_“I met my landlord today.” She said taking sip from her glass._   
_“Mr Gold?”_   
_“yes! How did you…”_   
_“He’s everyone’s landlord.” She said in a groaning voice “I’d be careful with that one.”_   
_“He seemed nice and interesting…” Belle’s eyes averted towards her wine glass with a smirk across her lips._   
_“Uh oh I know that look. That’s the look you got when you met our English professor Doctor Rush. Belle let me tell you now; that is not a man you want to be interested in!”_   
_“Oh please. He has this sense of maturity that screamed strong sexual skills!” she smirked._   
_“Okay! That’s enough wine for you.” Ruby said taking the wine glass away from Belle’s hand. “All that man cares about is money. If he decides you don’t bring in enough income, you’re out!” Belle waved her hand dismissively._   
_“I’m sure he’s not that bad. You do have a tendency to over-exaggerate.”_   
_“Just make sure you pay your rent on time.”_

_Mr Gold sat at his desk going over his records for the past few months. He stared down at his pieces of paper, lit up with a dim lamp beside him. Everyone seemed to be paying their rent on time, which annoyed him. Without someone messing up and missing a payment, he wasn’t able to kick them out of whatever small pointless business they had and make something more profitable. As he scanned the names and recorded payments, one name stood out, Belle French. She was the newest young foolish soul that was trying to run a business in Storybrook. Her payments often had a pattern. She paid the agreed fee, however on rent day she was always $100 short. He would arrive and she would often be in a state of panic, organising books and barely managing to keep the sweat drip off her for head._  
“ _Oh! Mr Gold! Rent day all ready? Hold on a second…” she would scurry off to the back room and return with a small rolled up sum of money. “I’m afraid I left the last $100 on my kitchen table. Can I bring it to you later today once I’m finished here?”  He would agree and make a record of the $100 she still owed him._  
 _“I expect to see you in the next 24 hours, Miss French.” His attempt at a fearful warning often worked with the other residents; however Belle French would just smile and nod casually as if he’d just asked her if his suit matched his shoes.  The next morning she would run into his shop apologising for not managing to make it to him yesterday and planting the last $100 in his hand before running out the door to open the library._  
 _Gold made a mental note to call his friend at the bank and see how Miss French’s expenses were._  


_“Belle! Belle!” Ruby ran into the library, panting and hardly able to stand in her tall red heels. Belle was in the middle of sitting on the floor sorting out the ‘Business Owner’ section. She jumped up as Ruby appeared at her feet._   
_“Ruby, calm down. What’s wrong?” holding her by her shoulders to keep her still._   
_“Jefferson said he heard something at the bank, something involving your finances and Mr Gold!”_

_Ruby went on to tell Belle her story. Apparently Gold made a few calls and collected a few favours. He was able to get hold of Belle’s bank statements; seeing that she was only just managing to keep up with her payments and rent charges. He found it interesting that a large some of $5000 went into her account by certain Gaston Jones; however the payment was immediately removed by Miss French herself and placed back to Gaston Jones’s account. Jefferson had overheard the transaction between Gold and the bank manager Miss Peep, horrid woman, and made sure to tell Ruby straight away. “Apparently just before you arrived in Storybrook, Gold was looking into buying the library, he even had plans to develop it into a hotel!”  Ruby continued. Belle was shocked and obviously annoyed that Mr Gold had decided to snoop around her bank statements, but she couldn’t understand why Ruby was so worried._   
_“Obviously I’m upset Ruby but, I don’t see why you’re so worried.”_   
_“Belle, he now knows your barely making ends meet. All he has to do is keep jacking up the rent until you’re no longer making your payments, then he can evicted you! Then poof! There goes your home and the towns Library and instead we have a stuffy hotel!” Belle’s face suddenly went bright red. She had gone from extremely annoyed, to extremely outraged!_   
_“Shit! What am I going to…” suddenly a small open book caught Belle’s eye. She then looked up at Ruby with a gleam in her eye. “Call Jefferson.”_

_Gold stood behind the counter of his shop, looking and pricing an old antique watch. He had had a peaceful day. Rent day wasn’t until another 2 weeks and he only had the odd customer visit his little shop today. He placed the watch back in its holders, ready to close shop early and go home early. However his plans seemed to be put to a standstill by the sound of his shop’s bell and the clicking of heels. He looked up to see the Librarian, Miss French. He smirked to himself, knowing soon she wouldn’t be able to call herself the librarian_   
_“Miss French, to what do I…”_   
_“You know Mr Gold… I’ve always been a fairly curious girl.”  She said sweetly interrupting him. She walked towards him, dressed in a long black pencil skirt, black heels and dark blue blouse. He had to admit that the skirt did shape her figure rather nicely. Smoothing out her curves and drawing attention to her shapely legs. “However, when I was younger it often took me a while understand certain things.” Shame, she had more beauty than brains he thought. She crossed her arms and stood in front of the counter. “Although now; I’m quite quick a picking up things. I find new information very interesting” She dropped a small open book in front of him. Certain sentences were highlighted on the page with a florescent yellow highlighter._   
_“and why, Miss French, should this have any interest to me what so ever?”  Belle placed a delicate finger with a manicured nail onto the page._   
_“Could you read me this paragraph Mr Gold?” she said with an over exaggerated smile.  Gold looked at her with annoyance and confusion. “Please.” She whispered. Gold roller his eyes and began to read the paragraph._

  
_“If the owner does not own the rights to the area surrounding the property, they will not be able to develop higher than the building’s original height, unless they have permission from whoever owns the air rights.” He looked up at her once he finished, confused by the smirk on the woman’s face. “Why are you showing me this, Miss French?” Belle suddenly slammed a piece of paper on the counter. It was the paper proving she now owned the rights to air surrounding the library.  She then leaned in towards him. Her face now less smiley and her tone filled with annoyance_   
_“Feel free to increase my rent and evict me, but you will not be able to build that stupid hotel of yours or find a new tenant to pay you a monthly sum of money.” He looked at her stunned; a look Belle rather enjoyed seeing on him. “Do not snoop around my bank-statements again Gold, and don’t underestimate me. I’m smart.” She picked up her book and papers, wished him a good day and left, leaving him feeing rather annoyed, and defeated. No one in this town ever thought to use their brains. Miss French was obviously going to be trouble_

Rent day was tomorrow and Belle hadn’t managed to scramble up the extra money Gold had suddenly decided to demand. She lay in her bed surrounded by deep darkness, wondering how long it will take before Gold manages to get rid of her. She had got in his way, and now he was ready to make an example of her. Get in Gold’s way, then pay the price. She thought about going to her father for the money, but he had sworn to never speak to her again. She had refused to go to him for help when she bought the air rights above the library. Even though it was just as embarrassing, she had called Gaston. Gosh that was an awkward phone call.

Belle began to think of any way possible to save herself from eviction. What could she do? Barricade her-self inside the library? Change the locks? Sleep with Gold?   
“No.” Belle said to herself. She couldn’t stand the man, and pay Gold with her body just wasn’t something she would do! Admitting,  when she first arrived in Storybrook there was some strange attraction towards Gold, however any attraction she had for him was pushed aside by her hatred for him! She blew out a puff of air before turning on her side and falling asleep.

**_She leaned against the desk as he placed soft feather light kisses on her ankle, working his way up her leg past her knee. She ran her hands through his long luxurious hair, unable to see his face. His lips travelled higher and higher, causing Belle to throw her head back and moan. As her eyes closed and her hair fell against her back, she felt his lips move from her hips, and plant them on her neck. She still couldn’t see his face but she could feel his tongue trace circles around her pulse. She felt a hand rise up her thigh and reach the sensitive area between her legs. It was all so rushed and heated. Before she knew it the man had his hands inside her under-pants, rubbing her clit causing whimpers to leave her lips as she moaned and moaned for more. She gripped onto his broad shoulders, pulling away at the clothing that restricted his chest. She felt a cold air against her neck as he removed his lips from her neck. His face pulling away from her neck so she could see his…_ **

The loud sound of beeping arrived as usual, causing Belle to jump up and pant heavily. She wiped the sweat of her brow and slammed her hand against the alarm clock, annoyed that it had interrupted her and whoever the mystery man was.

Belle stepped out of her flat, greeted by Ruby as usual.  
“Morning!” She greeted Belle as she linked their arms. “Oh I know that face. Someone got lucky last night didn’t they?” Belle blushed. The rather erotic dream had been on her mind since she woke up. Whoever that man was, they made Belle very satisfied in deed.  
“Well yes and no. Yes I did, no I didn’t in reality.”  
“Belle you are making no sense.”  
“I had a dream last night, a very… intimate dream.” Belle waggled her eyebrows suggestively.  
“Oh wow! Who with?” Ruby asked excitedly.  
“See here’s the thing! I can’t remember.”

Belle and Ruby sat on two stools inside Granny’s Diner, happily chatting and eating their pancakes and syrup. Belle discussed her dream in deep detail to Ruby, making both of them blush. They both sat their giggling until Granny popped her head around from the kitchen.  
“Ruby! Get to work! It’s rent day!” Belle’s face suddenly drained of all pink colours, leaving her the colour of paper. Ruby placed her hand on Belle’s shoulder tenderly.  
“You’ll be okay; you’re smarter than anyone around here. You’ll think of a way out.” Ruby walked away from the stool and into the kitchen to start her shift.  
“maybe not this time..” Belle whispered to herself.

It was 4 o’clock when Ruby walked into the library. Belle was sitting at her desk with a book open in front of her.  
“hey.” Belle smiled sadly at Ruby as she made her way towards her. “Has Mr Gold turned up yet?”  
“Nope. Maybe he changed his mind.” Belle said hopefully.  
“I doubt it; Jefferson came into the diner today. Gold’s found a new tenant to replace you if you can’t pay the new rent charges.”  
“How did he do that? Who would pay the amount he was asking for?” Belle asked in disbelief.  
“Regina.” Belle’s head thumped onto the desk. Ruby was about to place a comforting hand on Belle’s shoulder, but the library door swung wide open. Belle’s head snapped up as the light from outside hit her eyes. Ruby squeezed Belle’s hand quickly before walking out the library and past the man who had just entered.

Belle let out a large breath she wasn’t aware she was holding.  
“Miss French, I do believe its rent day.” Her eyes looked up to meet his. A burst of memory fled into her brain.

**_…as he removed his lips from her neck his; face pulling away from her neck so she could see his dark eyes. Robert Gold stared back at her full of lust, heat and want_ **

Belle’s stomach hit the floor. Yes she had always been strongly attracted to him but she ignored it because he acted like a jerk 99% of the time. Something inside her suddenly jolted. Something very un-belle like and rather ruby like.  
“Mr Gold…” she purred. “Please; take a seat.” She said motioning towards the table and chairs. He looked at her rather oddly and suspiciously before following her lead and taking the seat next to hers. He sat with his hands in his lap whilst she sat leaning an arm against the back of her chair, her white shirt stretching with her position and her black pencil skirt and blue heels making her legs look rather long.  
“I’m going to take a guess and say you don’t have enough money to pay this month’s rent Miss French.” He said rather smugly.  
“Oh please, after all this time call me Belle. And yes you’re right, I don’t.”  
“Well that is a pity” he said sarcastically with a grin. “As my contracts clearly state that any failure to pay rent means immediate eviction; I’m sure you’re aware of that.”  
“Yes I am, and I think it’s such a pity we will have to part on such bad terms.” Belle placed a manicured finger onto Gold’s knee and began sliding it slowly up his tailored trouser leg. Gold simply stared at her hand in utter shock. “You know Mr Gold…” she said staring at her hands. “…after our first little spat, you made me talk to someone I didn’t want to.”   
“Oh?” he managed to squeak out as her hand got even higher.  
“And that led me to be very angry at you; even tough when we first met I was rather... found of you.” Her eyes finally met his staring at him lustfully through her eyelashes, enjoying the look of dumb confusion on Gold’s face. “Are you sure there’s no way we could mend this friendship?” she asked as her fingers grew on millimetres away from his crotch. “…and then maybe...” she said as her hand cupped his crotch causing him to gasp slightly. “…come to so arrangement, so that I can stay in my happy little library.”   
“What did you have in mind?” he managed to breathe out as her hand began to massage his crotch. Her face grew closer towards him so he could feel her hot breath on his neck.  
“You keep my rent the same, and if you don’t annoy me to much that month… I’ll show my appreciation.” Her lips brushed the side of his neck as her fingers unzipped his trouser and reached into his boxers. Gold’s head fell back as she grabbed hold onto his length. “Do we have a deal?” she purred seductively as she began to stroke him.  
“God, yes!” he coughed out.  
“Good.” She pressed a small kiss underneath his earlobe. “I seem to have found my landlord’s weakness.” She chuckles against his skin. Gold began to grown as Belle pumped harder her wrist making swift movements and driving him crazy. She could hear the dryness in his throat with every grunt he let loose. She suddenly found herself craving some of his pleasure herself. She removed her hand from his crotch, much to his protest. “Did you honestly think I would just give you a hand job here in the library?” she asked pretending to be offended. “If we’re going to do this, we’re going to do it right; your place, tomorrow at 9 o’clock.”  
“you can’t be serious!” gold exclaimed zipping his trousers back up I embarrassment.  
“I’m deadly serious.” Belle said with a gleam in her eye. “and trust me Mr Gold, it will be a lot better than some cheap hand job in the public library.”

“You did what?” Ruby sat on Belle’s bed crossed legged.  
“I have no idea what came over me!” Belle exclaimed walking out the bathroom in a bath robe and her hair in a towel.  
“I can’t believe it! I mean don’t get me wrong; I’m very proud, but it’s so unlike you!” Belle let her hair loose from the towel and began rub it against her scalp.  
“You’re telling me.” Belle slumped down onto her bed and lay down onto her back with her feet dangling off the edge. Ruby studied Belle’s face for a few seconds before Belle noticed and turned towards her. “What?”  
“You’ve got that look again.” She smirked.  
“What look?”  
“The look you got when you first saw Doctor Rush and the look you got when you first saw Gold. The look you get when you’re having rather _sexual_ thoughts.”  
“What? No I don’t!”  
“whatever…” She said leaning back against the bed. “…what you going to wear? A skimpy dress? Sexy lingerie? Nothing at all?” she said waggling her eyebrows.  
“I didn’t think about it.” She sat up all of a sudden. “Wont jeans and a T-shirt do?”  
“Belle, if you’re going to do this, you better make it memorable.” Ruby said obviously shocked.  
“What should I wear then?”

Belle stood outside the large pink house and simply stared at it. Was this a bad idea? It was insane! Completely un-belle like! But for some reason she wanted this. After realising it was in-fact Gold who had made her legs quiver in her sleep; the hormones in Belle’s body told her to forget he was an arse whole and enjoy what he had to offer. Belle took slow careful steps towards the door, counting as she went. As she finally reached the door, she suddenly changed her mind, but her body didn’t listen to her mind and knocked anyway.

 The door swung open instantly, revealing Gold. There was something different about Gold tonight. His jacket was gone, shirt sleeves were rolled up to his elbow, waistcoat unbuttoned, shirt untucked and tie unfastened. Any doubt that had been in Belle’s mind had completely been discarded; she wanted him and she knew full well he wanted her too.  
“Miss French.” He greeted her, stepping aside to let her in.  
“Mr Gold…” as she walked past him, he received a strong waft of her perfume. It was strong but not overwhelming, and seemed to scream sexuality. He noticed that a large black coat covered Belle from her neck to her knees, revealing only smooth creamy lower legs and high back heels. “…I’ve never seen you so casually dressed.” She smirked. Gold sniggered slightly before leading her through his living room and into his kitchen.

Belle noticed the small antiques and trinkets Gold kept in his house, from work no doubt. Belle had the feeling Gold would have tendency to bring work home with him every night. She could practically see him sitting on his large red sofa, leaning over a broken antique watch. Belle noticed that the kitchen was considerably more modern compared to the living room and hall way. It had a clean black worktops and a large modern fridge.  
“Take a seat.” Gold said motioning towards a black stool sitting behind a breakfast bar. Belle perched herself on the stool and swirled on it so she could watch Gold open a glass of white wine. “Would you care for a glass?” he asked rather suavely walking towards her with two glasses in his land.  
“Yes thank you” Belle answered, noticing herself how she conducted her movements and words with a flirtatious attitude. She watched as he poured the wine into the glasses, noticing the large oval ring that sat on his finger; an antique not to Belle’s surprise. Belle seemed to be noticing a lot more about the man tonight, and no doubt will be noticing a lot more as the night progresses.

Gold handed her the glass of wine, smirking as he only took one sip and she downed the whole glass in one. “Would you mind if I used your bathroom before we…” Belle trailed off, unsure how to finish her sentence.  
“Yes, yes. There’s one upstairs, I’ll show you.” Belle followed Gold, both of them leaving their glasses in the kitchen. She carefully watched her steps as she walked up the wooden staircase, glancing at the framed photographs of a small boy hanging on the wall.  
“Your son?” Belle asked curiously as they reached the top of the stairs.  
“Yes, he lives with his mother.” Belle saw the tension suddenly rise into Gold’s shoulders and heard the bitterness as he said the word ‘mother.’ She simply nodded in understanding.

Gold led her into a room she guessed must be his bedroom. It was large with a grand king sized bed covered in satin sheets. They were very appealing to Belle, imagining they felt rather soft on skin. Gold opened a door to the right of the room, revealing a rather glamorous on suit bathroom. “Take all the time you need.” He said moving away from the door.

Belle hastily walked into the bathroom, locking the door behind her. She let out a breath of air she didn’t even realise she was holding. She began to hear her heart beating in her ears and butterflies flying in her stomach. She placed herself in front of the mirror staring at her reflection.. She had to admit she took extra thought into her appearance for tonight, her hair more curled than usual, make up slightly darker. After checking her teeth for food and her breath for anything but the smell of wine, she opened her coat for a final glance before closing it back up. Breath in. Breath out. This was it; game time. She turned towards the door and left the bathroom.

When Belle walks back into the room, Gold is sitting at the end of the bed, now wearing only his trousers and a T-shirt he must have had underneath his suit. Belle suddenly remembered how attractive his features were when she first met him. The dim light made his eyes slightly darker, but softened his usual harsh stare. He stared up at and said nothing. Belle took in a deep breath before dropping her coat to the ground. She stood before him wearing only dark lace lingerie. The dark navy complimented her creamy skin and the pure lace material, just about managed to cover Belle’s nipples and lower area. She stared at Gold, happy of the way he stared at her in awe.  She reached behind her and unclipped her bra, her eyes never leaving his, and dropped it to the ground. She walked towards him in her black stilettoes and stopped right in front of him. Staring down at his face, for the first time ever, Belle saw a hint of nervousness in Gold’s face. Belle slightly parted her lips and placed her hands on the sides of his face slowly. She leaned down and counted the seconds for her to reach closer to his face. 1…2…3…4…5…6…7… Their lips had only a hairs width between them. Belle could feel Gold’s hot breath against her lips, and could smell the wine in his breath…8…9…10. Their lips finally met and wrapped around each other. The kiss was tender, almost shy at first; their lips only slightly brushing. But after the slight tingle Belle felt in her stomach at the feel of Gold’s lips pressed against hers, the two of them suddenly found a hunger. Their lips entwined once again, this time much more passionate. As their lips moved forcefully against one another, Golds hands found their way towards Belle’s lower back. Belle liked the feeling of Gold’s large hands caressing her back as they kissed, they held onto her almost possessively, almost desperately. The two shifted themselves so they both knelt on the end of the bed. Belle positioned slightly higher than Gold, leaned down to continue to kiss his lips, enjoying the roughness against her soft. Belle could feel as Gold’s hands began to slide down her back and caress her arse, gently squeezing and rubbing. An ache in Belle’s stomach found she returned the favour, and rubbed the crotch of Gold’s trousers before climbing up his stomach and holding onto his neck. They continued to kiss, rubbing their hands along each other’s bodies tenderly, before Belle pulled away.

She stared deeply into Gold’s eyes, enjoying seeing the lust and want inside them. His lips were slightly parted, and Belle loved the feeling of his hot breath as he panted against her skin. She stared at him lustfully before sliding her hand down his stomach, reaching the hem of his T-Shirt and gliding it over his head. She stared down at him, enjoying seeing so much of him. She leaned back down and kissed him again, his hands now holding firmly onto her arse. He squeezed one check causing Belle to pull back and moan happily. Gold smirked and squeezed again. Belle trailed her lips down his neck and onto his chest, kissing down his stomach, occasionally biting his skin teasingly.

Gold’s head fell back as he felt Belle’s hand begin to rub his crotch, the sense of blissful familiarity as memories of Belle stroking him in the library. However this time there lay a promise that she would not leave him unsatisfied. Belle’s other hand pushed him onto his back and began to work on unzipping his trousers and sliding them away from his legs. Her eyes never left his and she reached the hem of his boxer shorts and slid them away as well. Belle crawled back up his body to plant tender hot kisses against his lips as she began to stroke his cock. Belle’s lips slid from his lips towards his neck, sucking on a tender spot behind his ear. She could hear him moan as her hand stroked him up and down. “Oh God!” Gold said breathlessly as she began to kiss along his jaw line and back down his stomach. She lay on top of him and her tongue stroked up his cock, licking his tip generously. She placed a hot sweet kiss on his tip, down his shaft before she began licking him again. her tongue swirled around his tip before she took his entire cock into her mouth. Gold hissed in pleasure at the sudden feel of Belle’s hot wet mouth around his cock. Belle’s head bobbed up and down as she massaged his balls and stroked the rest of him. She could hear Gold pant as she moved her head up and down faster, reaching as far down with her mouth as she could manage. Gold ran his fingers through her curls as she looked up at him, her eyes smiling teasingly.

Gold moaned in protest as Belle’s mouth was removed. However he was much pleasantly surprised when her soft body lay down beside him and wrapped a leg around his waist. She stared deeply into his eyes as she reached for his cock and guided it towards her entrance. Gold could feel the wetness of her on his tip, even though the lace of her panties still lay as a barrier. He plunged his mouth onto her neck, loving the sound of her panting. “I see you’re rather ready for this, Ms French.” He said before sucking her neck. Both of Belle’s hands ran through his hair tightly.  
“Shut up and fuck me all ready!” she gasped.  
“It would be my pleasure.” He said greedily ripping her panties away before diving into her, hearing her moan loudly.  
 “Oh god Gold yes!” his hips began to move slowly, thrusting into her gently, hearing her moan and pant his name. “Oh god faster!” she cried. His hips thrusted harder and his hands reached out the massage her left breast. Belle placed her hand onto of his, keeping his hand firmly placed on her breast. “Don’t stop.” He heard her moan as he continued to kiss her neck. Gold smirked against her neck as he forcefully pulled his hand away. “No…” Belle whined, however soon stopped as said hand had moved towards her clit. He rubbed her strongly, seeing the smile in Belle’s face and hearing it in her moans which were getting louder and louder. “Gold… ooh god yes!” his fingers continued to pinch and sooth over her nub, his hips still thrusting strongly into her, that was until Gold had a need for something else. His hips stopped moving and he slid out of her. “What? Please Gold no!”  
“Shh.” He said before kissing her neck. “Lie on your back.” He whispered into her here suggestively.

Belle followed his instructions and watched him position himself between her legs staring up at her. “Would you like me to lick you out?” he asked with his shark tooth grin. Belle nodded her head. “What was that?” he asked.  
“Yes.”  
“yes what?”  
“yes, please lick me out!” she cried impatiently. Gold grinned before placing his lips onto her pussy and sucking on her. His tongue teased her clit and flicked it gently. His hands slid underneath her and squeezed her arse again. “G…G…Gold! Yes!” Belle’s head lulled back and her moans began to get louder again. “oh… oh!” she moaned. Her hand dived into his hair, tightening her grip as he continued to suck and lick her blissfully. Belle’s hips began to thrust against him as her orgasm grew nearer and nearer. She gently pulled on his hair, inviting his lips up towards hers. She could taste herself upon him and enjoyed it immensely. Gold lay on top of her, Belle welcoming the soft weight above her.

They kissed and kissed before Belle decided that she was ready for the blissful climax that awaited her. She rolled over on top of Gold and straddled him. She sunk herself down upon him, causing them both to moan. She bounced up and down, loving the feel of him inside her. The pleasure began to build and build until they were both sure they couldn’t last much longer. Gold leaped up to suck on Belle’s nipples as she screamed and he moaned, whilst they both came together. Belle sat there riding him and her climax out as he continued to suck on her nipple and massaged the other breast.

Finally Belle collapsed onto Gold, panting heavily against his chest. They lay there for a while to catch their breaths. Neither one of them would have admitted it, but Gold rather liked the weight of Belle on top of him. Belle found it rather comfortable resting against Gold, listening to his heart beat.  After a few moments Belle rolled over onto her back and lay beside Gold.  
“You continue to surprise me Ms French.”  
“How so?” Belle asked staring at the ceiling.   
“When you first arrived in Storybrook I thought you were going to be like the rest of the idiots in this town.” He said with a chuckle. “But no you were the first person to use their brain!”  
“You shouldn’t have underestimated me.” Belle said smugly.  
“I also thought you were as frigid as Mrs Lucas!” Belle’s head snapped to the side to stare at him.  
“What!”  
“But after your… proposal.” He said motioning between them. “I see Mrs Lucas’ granddaughter is rubbing off on you.”  
“Ruby might have planted the idea in my head, but it wasn’t her that convinced me to do this.”  
“No?” Gold asked looking at her curiously.  
“No one decides my fate but me.” Belle said looking back at the ceiling. “The sooner people realise that the better.” Belle’s answer was met with silent, causing her to look at Gold who was looking at her expectantly, waiting for her to explain. “My father wanted me to marry this rich shop owner’s son, Gaston. After a while I couldn’t go along with it, called the engagement off. Let’s just say neither Gaston or father were too happy about it. Neither one of them has spoken to me since.”  
“Seriously?” Gold asked shocked. “Isn’t your father Moe French, the flower shop owner?”  
“That’s the one.” Belle said sarcastically. “and since you’re his landlord you know he has plenty of money troubles, hence why he wanted me to marry Gaston.”   Gold raised his eyebrows and rolled over onto his back.

After 10 minutes of lying in bed silently, Belle finally decided to go home. She climbed out of the sheets and began placing on her shoes and bra. Gold watched her the entire time. “Can you pass me my underwear please?” Belle asked wrapping her long coat around her. Gold leaned over the bed and picked up the piece of ripped lace.  
“I doubt they will much use to you.” He smirked. Bell herself even laughed. “Here…” Gold said opening his bedside draw and pulling out a fresh pair of men’s boxers. “Use these.”  
“What’s the price?” Belle asked taking the underwear off him.  
“Let me keep these.” Gold said with lustful and grinning eyes, whilst holding the torn lace on one finger. Belle chucked and returned his greedy grin with one of her own.  
“Deal.” She said slipping the shorts on.

“Well Mr Gold...” Belle said as they reached his door.  
“Same time next month?” Gold asked with one eyebrow arched.  
“Sounds good to me…” Belle leaned forward and quickly brushed her lips against his. “…landlord.”


End file.
